


What is in the pit?

by Linadoon



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Plot, Gen, I miss this game, Old story dated from 2011, Platonic Chelley, Rewriten story, Romantic Chelley, Slight OOC, you decide it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: - Push me -“… What…?” Wheatley muttered and Chell could almost see the look on his… face.She sighed and wrote again.- Come over here and push me into the pit -----Ancient fanfic writen back in 2011 being retwriten. Enjoy.





	What is in the pit?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so...  
> I was minding my own business on Youtube, when I found this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QF7g3rCnD-w&t=5081s  
> Nothing more than a fricking awesome Portal 2 musical!  
> Well, this ended up making me fall back into the Portal fandom, so...  
> I went back to my old fanfictions accounts and found this thing! It's a really fricking old fanfiction I wrote back in 2011 for no other reason than boredom...  
> And, since I was in an annoying Art/Write Block, I decided to try rewriting it...  
> And this was reborn.
> 
> Please bear in mind that this story contains:  
> \- Possible OOC  
> \- English mistakes ('couse it's not my native language)  
> \- Badly created Plot (it's basically the old plot)

   “Okay, look, I’ve decided I’m not gonna kill you… IF you come back.” Wheatley said.

   Chell stopped and hesitated, she didn’t want to go back, she knew he was going to kill her. But still, something made her… Turn around.

   “Wait? What are you doing?” PotaDOS – as Chell liked to call GLaDOS in her actual state – wondered, seeming a little worried. Chell simply gave her a look, as if saying that she was going to handle it by herself - after all, that’s what she had been doing all this time.

   Though, this time she wasn’t sure what she was doing…

   Chell walked back to the small catwalk behind Wheatley’s panels and thumped her foot a few times to show she was there.

   “Oh, you came back!” Wheatley exclaimed, genuinely surprised. “I... I actually didn’t think… You would come back… I mean, uh, it really is you right? Uh, and are you still there?”Chell tapped her boot on the metal again. “Oh, ok, you’re still there! Brilliant!”

   “What is wrong with…?” PotaDOS started the sentence but the lady simply shushed her.

   “Uh… So… What was it I wanted to say? Urgh! I forgot... Oh, no! I remember! Look, I’m _not_ going to kill you! Instead, I would like to... Ask something o’ you, luv...” Chell waited. “So, ah… Could you jump into that pit for me?” The lady looked down, seeing as the darkness enveloped anything that could be down there. Seriously… Was Wheatley asking her to kill herself? “Could you jump into that pit? There… That deadly pit.”

 _Really? Deadly? Don’t you say!_ , how Chell wish she could speak. She had been trying for some time, she could feel her voice still in there, somewhere inside of her, but it just didn’t want to come out. She… Couldn’t find the strength to bring it out…

   “You’re saying to yourself: ‘Why would I jump into the pit?’ I’ll tell you why! Guess who’s down there?” Chell waited. “Your parents!”

   … What…?

   “You’re not adopted after all! It’s your natural parents down there in the pit!” A weird pressure started rising over the lady’s heart, making her squirm in place. “Should have mentioned it before… But I didn’t. So, jump down and reunite with mommy and daddy!”

   Chell sighed quietly.

   “Oh, I’ll tell you what’s also down there! Your parents and… There’s also an escape elevator!” Escape elevator to where? Heaven…? Chell didn’t felt like making anymore sarcastic comments, even though only she could hear it. “Down there. Funny… I should have mentioned it before… But, so, it’s down there!”

   That was ridiculous and even Chell could see it. Wheatley really didn’t give up, he really did want to see her dead… It was sad… Chell felt embarrassed and mad at herself when admitting it, but she really did like Wheatley, well, _before_ all of this. She really thought he was her friend, but now look where they ended up!

   The pressure over her heart got stronger as a lump started rising inside her throat. First, she trusted in GLaDOS, who betrayed her and tried to kill her. Chell promised herself not to get attached so easily. But then Wheatley showed up and… Well, I guess some traits are difficult to change about oneself. Like her stubbornness.

   And all of this hurt! She had no friends, no family… She had no one! She was so alone, she had _always_ been so alone…

   Wheatley continued talking random stuff, asking her to jump down the pit.

   You know… Maybe she should do just that. Maybe it was the best thing to do. It was stupid to end such a fight with such a stupid death, even she had to agree with herself.

   But, god…

   Chell had never felt that way, not even when she found out the cake was a lie, not even when she almost died fighting GLaDOS (twice), not even when she woke up still a prisoner in this crazy world that was the Aperture Laboratories, not even when her new friend turned against her…

   She felt empty, weak, void of thoughts and feelings… The stubborn part of her brain told her to ignore it, that it was just a momentarily thing and it would pass. But this part was now so tiny, she couldn’t even hear it very well, as if it was screaming on the other side of a long tunnel.

   “Eh, just jump down, would ya?” Wheatley finally said in an exasperated voice.

   Chell sighed and held tightly the side of the catwalk and waved for the screen, trying to make the Core see her.

   “Uh, what is it? I can't, I can't really see you, you know? That's why I asked befure...” He babbled. “Uh, ok, hang on, wait a moment… Let me do something here… It'll only take a minute! Don't leave, ok? You stay still, right where you are!” She waited as Wheatley did something unknown.

   “Seriously! Just get out of here while he is distracted!” PotaDOS protested again. “What are you waiting for?”

   Chell didn’t even look down at the Portal Gun.

   A little camera, attached to a rail suddenly appeared in front of the Test Subject and the red light beside the lens turned on.

   “Ah! There you go! Now I can finally see you, luv! 'Ello!” Wheatley said. “You know, this was easier than… Moving this huge screen, it would take longer and… I didn’t really want to take my chances and lose you once again. Heh.” Chell nodded, understanding. “So… What do you say to my proposal? I mean, all these things I mentioned… They really are there, yah know? It… Uh?”

   Chell put her Portal Gun on the floor – still ignoring whatever it was the potato was saying – and started making simple movements with her hand. She laid her left hand flat and with a finger, started drawing invisible patterns on her calloused and scarred palm, as if it was a pen.

   “What…? Uh…” Wheatley asked, a little confused. “Eehh… Do you have…? An itch in your hand or…?” The lady rolled her eyes, how could he be so stupid?! “Or… Uhm… Or maybe you want to show me something…? Look, I don’t really undertand what you're trying to say…

   “She wants to write something, you freaking moron!” PotaDOS had to interrupt, already annoyed.

   “I AM NOT A-- You know what?! Whatever!” The Core rolled his “eye”. “Ok, so you want to write something? Why?”

   Chell fought the urge to face palm. She repeated the movement and this time pointed at the camera, hoping this time he got it.

   “Oh! Oh! You want to write something for me?” Finally! Chell nodded, trying not to look exasperated. “Oh, yeah, since you can’t talk, you can write! Oh, yes! Pretty clever, luv, pretty clever! Why haven’t we tried this earlier? Ok, I’ll get you something to write! Just, uh… Just wait a little bit! And, once again, don’t leave that spot! Stay right there!”

   She heard as the Core moved away.

   “Ok, I really hope this is nothing but a plan. As much of a plan that your damaged brain can create...” PotaDOS said quietly, still sitting against the catwalk. “He is perfectly distracted, now is the chance for us to run and…” Chell made a shushing sign. “Are you kidding me?!”

   “Alright! I got it! I’m sending something your way and… You actually didn’t try to run away nor anything!” He laughed, seemingly a little bit nervous. “Wow, you’re… You’re being really cooperative right know, yah know? Why… Why couldn’t you be like that from the beginning, eh?”

   Chell heard the sound of air running fast and suddenly a small notepad and a pen fell right beside her feet.

   “Oh, there it is!” Wheatley said as the lady was fast to grab the pen before it fell from the catwalk. “So, what do you got for me, luv? Shoot it.”

   Chell made a sign for him to wait and started writing. When finished, she showed the note:

**Push me**

   “… What…?” Wheatley muttered and Chell could almost see the look on his… face.

   She sighed and wrote again.

**Come over her and push me into the pit**

   “Are you… Are you serious…?” Was all the Core could mutter.

**Look at me… I’m tied, I’m hurt, I’m sad, I’m… Desperate… Do you really think I’m not being serious?**

   “Uh, heh, heh… No, I’m not really doubting you. Or, better saying, I am, but… Uh…” Wheatley messed his words. “I can’t really reach you, though… I’m connected to the mainframe now, so… Sorry, I cannot really push you…”

   Chell felt uncomfortable with the amount of sadness that took over her. Ok, so he couldn’t even do that for her? She wrote, noticing how she was shaking a little… Was she crying?

   No.

**Then please, just let me look at you at least one last time**

   “Ugh… Really, luv? Didn’t I just tell you it’ll take more work and time for me to move the screen around to you?!” Wheatley complained, and silenced suddenly. “You know what? Ok! Ok, I’ll turn the screen around to look at you… Or, better! I’ll bring another screen to you! Just wait and uh… I was going to ask you not to run away, but I guess you won’t anyway, so… Heh, forget about it!”

   The lady nodded and played carefully with the pen at hand.

   “Do you really want him to push you?” PotaDOS asked in an annoyed voice, she seemed to be in pure disbelief. “You really do have brain damage, don’t you?” Chell simply shrugged and reached for the potato battery, pulling it off of the Portal Gun. “Ow! Careful!”

   “Ok! There it goes!” A strong blue light fell over Chell and she looked up at a blue “eye”, staring down at her. “Aaand, you’re still there! I… Really shouldn’t be surprised, but after all we went thru before, you know, heh...” He silenced again, still focused on the girl. Chell almost didn’t notice, but there was a smile on her face. “Eeh… But, uh, you wanted for me to push you right? Well, I can’t be there myself but I found something else!”

   Chell looked to the side as one of those mechanic claw appeared out of nowhere.

   “Clever, huh? I guess I can use this as… A hand… To push you or…” Wheatley speech slowed down again, for some reason, but who cares? Chell was still smiling, and not even herself knew why. “So, uh… Do you want me to do it now or?”

   The lady nodded and wrote something else:

**Just a moment. I’ll get ready.**

   “Oh, okay. Go ahead. Take your time.” The way he said such words sounded so much like nice little Wheatley again… It just made Chell’s chest ache even more.

   She stood on the edge of the pit, looking down at the blackness. She could feel a strange and cold wind dancing around her. Aperture was a strange, strange place… Chell sighed and held the potato tightly.

   “Heh, so you’ll take the potato with you?” Wheatley asked with a laugh and Chell simply nodded.

   “Oh, great…” PotaDOS muttered. “First you kill me once, then you try to kill me again, now you need to add on another number to the list? You’re such a selfish monster you--”

   Both Cores remained quiet as Chell shushed the potato battery again and slightly petted it, as if it was a small restless pet. She nodded once again to Wheatley and closing her eyes.

   But there was no push.

   She cracked an eye open.

   “Uh, hi. Heh…” The blue Core said almost awkwardly. “Uh, look, I know you’re expecting me to push you and all but… Before I do that… What do you see down there? I mean, I told you what I saw and well… Uh, just tell me what you see, ok? I'm curious, heh...”

   Chell stared down at the pit again and went back to the note, without being able to hold back a smile. She was still shaking. Maybe she was cold, she wasn’t sure herself, she didn’t care that much what her body did anymore. She felst stupid doing what she was doing, but... Whatever.

**I see myself, sitting above a Companion Cube. My Companion Cube. And I’m holding a potato in my hand.**

   She laughed. The sound came out broken and shaken. Oh, yes, she was crying. But she couldn’t actually feel tears coming down…

**And you’re there too**

   “M-me?” Wheatley asked, surprised, almost shocked.

**Yes. You and me and POTaDOS. We’re watching the sunset. It is really nice**

   She sighed, this time feeling the annoying traces the tears left.

**It’s sad it cannot be true**

   “Yeah… It is…” The blue Core said carefully.

   ‘Come on, Wheatley.’ This time Chell didn’t write, she just moved her lips. There was no voice coming out yet once again, but it wasn’t important. ‘Push me to my happy ending.’

   There was silence, she closed her eyes and waited. Not even PotaDOS dared to talk.

   “Erm… Look, luv…”

   Then she felt a pressure against her back and the wind started whistling around her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the originals on my DeviantArt, even tho I dunno why you would want to...  
> http://linadoon.deviantart.com/art/What-is-in-the-pit-part-1-227194091


End file.
